The state of the art in multimedia platforms focuses on content management and content deployment. For example, AdPoint by Tanberg manages the next generation of video advertising technologies, including Video On Demand (VOD) advertisement placements and targeted ad systems. In this context, application placement such as content and advertisements are implemented within the video streams based on configurable and provisionable methods of procedure.
A problem with existing platforms is that applications are deployed within multimedia services based on pre-configured schedules, preset view lists and hard-coded rules.
What is required is a system, method and computer readable medium that can handle the needs of a dynamic multimedia environment from multiple perspectives, including the need to coordinate in real-time how applications are invoked and how application features interact based on configurable rules.